Swan Queen Week
by OnceUponAStudent
Summary: I will be posting everyday this week a small fic! let me know what you think! SQ
1. Chapter 1

Swan Queen:

Day 1: Cute Meet AU:

Emma was going to kill Ruby and Graham. She's been standing out here in front of Granny's for what feels like days with this stupid sign while they're stilling inside next to the windows to watch her miserable ass get humiliated person after person. All because of that stupid bet she lost. Maybe betting Graham to a dart board tournament was a wrong idea even though she's usually as good as a shot as Graham, but she was also drunk. Very drunk.

So now, she's standing in front of Granny's two days later, holding up a big sign that says, "FREE KISSES". Graham owes her free drinks for a week and Ruby totally owes her some free breakfasts for a while.

It was funny at first, but after some Dr. Fish or whatever his name is tried to feel her up and suck her tongue at the same time, she was two seconds away from giving the doctor a few reasons to go back to the hospital for the day (not that her kick to the nuts didn't do the job, but she was tempted to leave some permanent scars).

Damn this bet. What a way for a fresh start, Emma. Move to a new town, make friends, get drunk, and lose a bet that will humiliate you for the rest of your life. At least she came prepared with a bottle of mouthwash and some minty gum.

At least a few people left the line when I started making them use the mouthwash and handing out gum. Ew.

I hear giggles from down the street heading my way when I see two women walking down the sidewalk. One blonde and one very sexy, very beautiful, brunette.

They stop as soon as they notice me holding the sign and I cringe internally for giving the worst first impression anyone can give. I see them giggle again as they start walking towards me.

"Hello dear" the pretty brunette starts as the blonde one just gives me a smile.

"Hi," I weakly state.

"I'm Regina Mills. I'm the mayor here at Storybrooke. And this is my dear friend Katherine. How come I've never seen you before?"

I groan internally at the new information. She's the damn mayor. Shit.

"um, well. Emma Swan. I just moved here from Boston two days ago." I try to give her a smile. Both women start laughing and I can't help but feel small next to them.

"and you somehow got caught into a bet by those two." Katherine says as she points at the window of Granny's where Ruby and Graham quickly start waving us from inside.

"um, yeah. I lost a bet" I say motioning to the sign in my hands.

"well dear, how about we finish this bet?" the mayor winks at me before leaning in and capturing my lips with her with the best kiss I've ever had.

I probably look frazzled when mayor ends the kiss and gives me a smile.

"nice to meet you, Emma" she says before winking at me and entering the diner followed by Katherine who gives me a smile.

Damn.


	2. Chapter 2

Swan Queen:

Day 2: Roommate AU:

Regina hoisted her big Nike bag on one shoulder as her father tossed the last of her belongings into the big university-issued moving carts. Her mother, on the other hand, is still in the passenger seat of her father's BMW sipping on her Starbuck latte with big designer sunglasses on.

"Alright," Henry says as he closes the trunk. "That's all of it."

Regina gave him a weary look as her father came closer to say good-bye before driving off. Henry quickly pulled his only daughter into his arms and squeezed tightly. He pulled back and gave her kiss on her forehead before whispering, "you're going to do great and I'm going to miss you so much."

Regina gave her father a watery smile before hugging him again.

"Henry, dear. We ought to be going now. Stop coddling the girl and get in the car." Cora demanded from the car.

Henry gave his daughter a sad look before cupping her cheeks to get her attention.

"Do whatever makes you happy. Don't let anyone pressure you into something you doing want," he says before giving Regina one last kiss.

"Regina, dear. Don't forget to try and find a nice boy to bring with you over break, alright? And don't slack off from those pre-med classes. We want a doctor in the family, not anything else. And you wouldn't want to be punished, now would you?" Cora gave Regina her 'advise' before urging Henry to 'drive away already."

Regina stood there a few minutes after her parents left with all of her belonging in a cart in a strange environment. She let out a breath that she didn't know was holding in and began to push her luggage toward her assigned dorm. _I hope my roommate is nice._

After lugging her stuff to her floor, she notices that her door is already open. Regina leaves the cart along with her Nike bag near the door before walking in. The first thing she notices the duffle bag that's next to one of the bags and the two, clearly over used, white boxes. She looks to her left where the closets are supposed to be and notices the piles and piles of Ramen Noodle packages neatly organized and only three jackets hung up.

It isn't until she takes another step further in that she sees a girl with long blonde curls sitting on one of the beds leaning against the wall while reading what looks like a textbook.

Regina clears her throat to get the blonde's attention, which works wonderfully, and gives her a small smile.

"Hi, I'm Regina Mills"

The blonde stranger looks up from her books and gives her a big grin and extends her hand.

"Emma. Emma Swan."


	3. Chapter 3

Swan Queen:

Day 3: Arranged Marriage

Emma huffed as her parents walked in front of her down the long halls of the castle towards their bedchambers. They apparently had to interrupt her combat lessons to discuss something important. It's not like she doesn't get a long with her the King and Queen because she does. It's just that she almost beat her instructor, Mulan, for the first time in her 18 years of age.

Slowing down as her parents stopped to push open the doors to their room, Emma watched as her father held the door open to her mother and herself, wishing that she someday could find her true love and be that happy for many years.

"Thank you," Emma says as David motioned for his daughter to walk in as he held the door for her as well.

"Mother, father, what is this all about?" Emma asks. Snow walks to the couches near the windows and motions for her daughter to sit with her as David closes the doors behind them. Emma quickly obliges her mother's wishes and lowers herself gently down, minding the already forming bruises from her lessons up and down her arms and legs. David follows his wife's steps and sits next to her so that Snow is in the middle while David is on her left and Emma on her right.

"Darling," Snow starts as she reaches out and cups her daughter's cheek with one hand. "you are aware about the agreement that occurred while I was pregnant with you, correct?"

The princess nods as she recalls the stories how her mother was ill while pregnant with her and was near death. The cure was only given to them by Rumplestiltskin if her parents agreed to own the Dark One a favor that he will ask for one day.

"Baby, the Dark One had come to ask for his favor earlier today" Snow's voice trembled as her thumb moved back and forth across her daughter's cheek. She could feel David's strong hand squeezing her shoulder in silent encouragement.

"What? What does he want? Gold? We can give him that," the princess asked worriedly.

"No, Emma" her father began. "He said that he arranged a marriage for you in two days time."

All of the sudden, Emma lost all the color in her face and her heart clenched so tightly, it brought tears to her eyes. Her throat started to close up and her breathing labored.

"What?" her voice cracked as tears started flowing down her cheeks and her body was shaking in dread.

Snow let out a sob, "I'm so sorry, Emma!" she cried out.

"We tried everything we could to convince him otherwise, but anything we did was futile." David said as the tears he's been trying to hold in finally escaped.

The princess clamps a hand over her mouth to hold in her anguished cries_. How could this happen to me? I just want to be loved. I don't want to marry some strange man who probably only wants power._

Emma shuddered as she took a deep breath to collect herself.

"W-who is it?" she asked meaning her soon-to-be spouse.

Snow shook her head before sitting up straight. "I don't know, darling. The Dark One said that he'll be stopping by tonight to allow you to meet with whomever it is."

Emma nodded as a few more tears spilt down her red cheeks. She looks up to her parents and dives closer for a hug. Both parents tightly embrace their first-born and hope the best will come out of this ordeal. Just as David pulled back and dropped a kiss onto Emma forehead, The Dark One popped in with a cloaked figure behind him.

"Hello, dearies!" Rumple giggles as he walks forward. "I've come with my suitor for your precious daughter," he says to Snow White and Prince Charming.

"why are you doing this? What do you gain from forcing my daughter's hand like this?" David demands.

"Maybe I'm just invested in your daughter's future,"

The Dark One turns back for a moment to motion for the cloaked figure to step forward and pushes the body forward towards the royals. At that time, Emma had stood up with her parents and wiped her face from any remaining tears. She peered from behind her mother's should at the cloaked person trying to get an idea with whom she'll be tied to for the rest of eternity.

"Well, go on! Take off your hood, Regina," the Dark One prompts.

The royal family comically expresses the same facial expression of shock when they hear the name of the suitor. The fact that it's a woman wouldn't be that big of a shock to any normal person, but royals usually set a goal for an heir making them more prone to be subjected to a heterosexual arrangement.

The woman reaches out and pushes back the hood off and lifts her head to face her prearranged martial life. From what she could gather, the princess wasn't aware about this arrangement until today where she had a few days to process the new development. She just hopes that her father will be alright and Rumplestiltskin keeps his end of the deal and protects her father. She's heard many people at her family's estate talk about the beautiful and kind yet wild and energetic princess. She just hopes that the princess would treat her fairly.

Emma gasps when Regina finally locks eyes with her. The first thing the princess notices the beautiful brown eyes and the timid smile the brunette tries to give her. She throws back as much of a smile as she could at the moment to try and settle her nerves.

A clearing of a throat catches the attention of the two young and soon to be married couple.

"I'll be off to go now, dearies." Rumple giggles, "you'll be staying here in the castle indefinitely." He says pointing at Regina.

"Welcome to your new home," the imp says before disappearing in red smoke.

Both Snow and David let out a breath as the lizard finally leaves the castle. Snow is the first to step forward a little, "well, Emma…". Snow grabs a hold of her daughter's hand and walks towards Regina who's now fidgeting with the ends of her long sleeves.

"how about you show Regina to the chambers that she'll be in for the next two days before the wedding." Snow exclaims in a nervous tone, "the one closest to your room will be fine" she reassures when her daughter gives her a look that says 'which room are you talking about, woman!'

Emma nods as she and Regina exit her parent's rooms and start walking down the long cold halls towards the princess's room.

"i-umm. I hope you like it here," Emma starts. She gives Regina a sideways look to see her reaction.

"Me too," Regina whispers. "I'm sorry that you've been dragged into this. The Dark One is known for his tricky deals, but I understand when a person is just trapped in a corner."

Emma looks at the girl walking beside her who will become her wife in a few short days.

"Is that what happened to you?" the princess asks.

"I'm afraid so. I was desperate to escape from my mother, but my father whom I love dearly would have paid the price. Of course, I didn't know I would be marrying you, but I can't say that I'm not glad it's you, princess. I mean, I know you don't know me, but I've heard great things about you and I hope that you'll be satisfied with having me as a wife," Regina rants as she tries to explain herself and situation to the royal princess.

Emma grabs Regina's hand to reassure the girl, but she's interrupted when takes a deep breath as shock waves course through her body originating from where her hand is holding onto the brunette's.

Emma shakes her head before trying again, "Regina, I can't tell you enough I much I'm relieved that I'll be marrying you and not some snobby prince who thinks he's better than anyone around."

Both girls giggle at that before the blonde continued, "I'm sorry you had to go through all of this to protect your father and I hope that we can get to know each other better, but from where I am now, I'm sure that we can get a long just fine" Emma smiles at Regina as she stops in front of the room closest to hers.

She bids her fiancée a good night, but not before giving her a quick kiss on the cheek and heading off to her own rooms.

_Maybe everything will be okay…_


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4:

They were all standing at the town line waiting until Pan's curse comes forth to take them God knows wherever Pan's demented mind wanted. Emma and Henry had already embraced and said their farewells to Snow and David.

Regina steps forward with tears trying to escape her eyes. She grabs hold of Emma's hand as she wishes for more time with her family. Yes, her family. If it weren't for Emma, then Henry wouldn't be alive and standing right beside her. She's come to the conclusion that she's been in love with the blonde since the incident at the mines, but she hasn't said anything in fear of rejection and humiliation. But now, she doesn't even have a choice. Her time is up.

"Emma, the curse will wipe yours and Henry's memories of Storybrooke. You'll no longer remember the past spend in this town or with any of us." The former queen squeezes the savior's hand as she watches the tears falling down the blonde's face.

"what will happen to us? To our memories if we don't remember Storybrooke?" Henry asks as he walks towards the two women and side hugs Regina.

"I'm not sure," Regina's voice cracks as she runs her hand through Henry's hair and pulls him close to kiss his temple. She looks up at Emma to see the conflict and tears swimming in green eyes.

"That doesn't sound like a happy ending," Emma says.

"it's not. But I can give you one." Emma looks hopeful for a moment from hearing that.

"you can preserve our memories?"

"No." Regina quickly shakes her head, "I can…do whatever I did to everyone else in this town…" The brunette pauses for a moment looking at the eyes of the woman she loves, "…and give you new ones."

"You cursed them and they were miserable," Emma argues. Regina looks down in shame for a moment before tilting her head to the side.

"They didn't have to be," she says pointedly. "My gift to you is good memories. A good life for you and Henry. You would've never given him up."

At that point, Emma was openly sobbing followed by Regina.

"…You would've always been together."

"You would do that?" Emma asks.

"When I stop Pan's curse and you cross that town line, you'll have the life you've always wanted."

"but it won't be real—"

"Your past won't, but your future will," Regina says sadly. She takes a deep breath before looking at Henry.

"Now, go." She starts. Emma on the other hand had other ideas.

"Wait!" she pleads.

"Can't you come with us? Once you stop the curse?"

Regina is so shocked at the suggestion, yet so happy because that was the one thought that's been going through her head pleading to be released.

"I-umm. Well, I c-could, but Emma I would need to make new memories for all three of us."

Emma smiles in relief and quickly pulls Regina for a hug. "Please, Regina. I can't do this with out you." She whispers in the queen's ear as they embrace.

"Are you sure?" Regina pulls back. Emma grabs Regina's face with her hands, "I'm sure."

Regina tells Emma and Henry to go to the bug and cross the town line and wait for her while she deals with the curse. Quickly as they cross, Emma and Henry watch as Regina sets her magic to undo her curse before crossing the line right before the smoke can touch her.

…

and they lived happily ever after :D


	5. Chapter 5

Soul Mate AU.

It's known in this world that the first time you touch your soul mate, both of you get a matching tattoo in the same area. Emma thought for sure that she would never find hers. Why would she? She's been thrown out so many times, literally and figuratively, that it would be a miracle if someone would ever love her the way she craves. Being abandoned as a newborn has sure done a number on the blonde. After being teased about it in school after someone dug up an old newspaper that told her story, she vowed that she if she ever found someone to love her then she would do everything in her power to savior that love and to cherish it. She would never let her walls down to let anyone belittle her or make her feel disposable. Disposable. That's how she's always felt.

It's on her 25th birthday that it happens. She's in New York working as a bails bond person and she's taking her catch to the police station to get her pay. It's been a good day in Emma Swan's book. Even with the bumps and bruises, she has enough to pay rent and groceries for this month and maybe a week or so. It's been rough over the years especially with the economy and the fact that no one wants to hire a drop out orphan. But she pulled through. She got herself a job and a place to stay even if she has to go hungry a few times a month, at least she's got a roof over her head that's safe and warm.

She's walking down the stair leaving the police station as she stuffs the envelope full of cash into her back pocket when all of the sudden, she's knocked down onto the sidewalk along with said stranger that did the knocking. It's not until she's up and brushing the dirt off of her leather jacket that she finally meets the eyes of a beautiful brunette that's also trying to dust off the dirt of New York.

"I apologize. I seem to have wandered off when I ran into you," the stranger apologized.

"That's alright. No harm done." Emma says, "I'm Emma. Emma Swan."

"Regina Mills," the brunette says. She gives Emma a smile as someone roughly pushes her out of the way from the middle of the sidewalk. Emma quickly goes to reach for Regina before she tumbles down and she barely makes it as she holds onto the woman's waist. It's a sudden sensation, one that starts off as tingling then cold and then quickly to hot. Emma and Regina both are startled when they finally realize what has happened.

Emma lifts the side of her see through tank top to see the beginning of a beautiful tattoo that is made from the roots of an apple tree that spreads out to all kinds of different designs. With wide eyes, Regina quickly checks her own torso where the blonde was just holding a second ago. There it is. The same exact tattoo.

Both women lift their head to look at the other the same time. It's not until Emma extending her hand that Regina snaps out of it.

"It's nice to meet you Regina. Would you like to get a coffee with me?" Emma asks as Regina gives her a big smile and takes her hand


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6:no curse/au curse

It's been a few years since Henry left Storybrooke to fine his birthmother. It's been a rough few years, but also the best in Emma and Regina's eyes. Henry had gotten over his fairytale obsession after the whole mining incident and finally realizing how much his mother actually loves him. Regina and Emma started dating a few months after that and of course, the whole town was buzzing with excitement. And Ruby won the pool of almost $2,000.

Emma had moved in after a year of dating after Regina ordered her to move in a middle of an argument at the sheriff's station. Emma of course agreed on the spot and some mature-adult activities happened right after. But now, in the middle of a blizzard that hit Maine, Emma is thinking that she might need to duck tape Regina to a chair if she wants to get to work on time. The brunette wouldn't let Emma and Henry out of the door without making sure that both have their scarves and gloves on properly and their jackets zipped up all the way. Henry had escaped the smothering as soon as he saw Regina badger Emma as she fixed the blonde's scarf one more time. Regina tugged on the puffy jacket as Emma let out a loud sigh and rolled her eyes at her girlfriend.

"Come on, Regina!" Emma started, "you're going to make me late!"

"Alright, alright." Regina pulled Emma down by the collar before giving her a long deep kiss.

"Don't be late," Regina winked as she slapped the sheriff's ass as she's leaving the house.

Emma smiled to herself as she closed the door behind her. Man, she loves that woman.


	7. Chapter 7

Day 7:

They've been sneaking around for over 4 months now. After the curse broke and everything had gone back to normal, Emma and Regina had formed a close bond and became best friends. Best friends turned into friends with benefits and that turned into a serious relationship.

Emma doesn't want to tell her parent because she just got them back and doesn't want to have any problems with them. She doesn't want them to give her away. Regina doesn't want the town to know because they'll tell her that she's evil and incapable of love.

They're laying in bed at the apartment facing each other after on the same pillow with Emma's legs intertwined with Regina and Regina's hands on the savior's stomach drawing some silly patterns. Her parents are supposed to be on a camping trip out in the woods along with Henry and the couple had decided to use that time wisely in each other's arms.

It's not until the noise from slamming the front door that the two bolted out of bed. Regina and Emma quickly dressed themselves as much as possible before Emma planted a kiss on Regina before she poofed to her mansion. Emma was only in a t-shirt and panties with bed hair when her mother barged in,

"Emma? Have you seen Henry's—" Snow stops in her tracks once she sees the state in which her daughter and her room is in.

"Was someone just in here before I came in?" Snow asks. Emma just looks at her mother with wide eyes and shakes her head 'no'.

Snow scrawls at her, "don't lie to me, Emma". Emma swallows heavily before nodding her head.

"well, who is it?" her mother asks. Emma tries to look anywhere but at her mother until she finally whispers her girlfriend's name.

"I'm sorry, what? It's funny because I thought I just heard you say Regina," Snow chuckles.

Emma clears her throat, "it is. It's Regina." It would have been funny if it weren't aimed at her, but the speed in which Snow's face turned red was almost as fast as popping a balloon.

_Shit._ Emma thinks as she slowly backs up into a corner.

Regina was just thinking about calling Emma to see what had happened after she left when she spots the blonde sitting out side her bedroom window trying to get the thing to open.

The brunette smiles before bounding to the window and helping the blonde in. Emma wraps her arms around her girlfriend as soon as her feet touch the ground. Regina hugs Emma with as much eagerness as she receives. They stay like that for a while as Emma cries her eyes out into Regina's shoulder.

"S-she said t-that I will not be apart of her family i-if I date you a-and that I'm not welcomed in her a-apartment until I end this." Emma cries, "I don't want to end this. You make me so happy. I can't live without you."

Regina doesn't know how to react to this revelation. She knew she wouldn't be happy, but kicking her newfound daughter out? That's something else.

The mayor leads the sheriff to her king sized bed after shedding both of their clothing. It isn't until they're in bed in the same position they were in before that Regina notices the redness and the blue bruise forming on the blonde's cheek. She gasps before kissing where the bruise lies and snuggling closer to her love. She whispers comforting words into Emma's ear as they both drift off to sleep so close together that nothing can come in between.


End file.
